This invention relates to a novelty device. This invention also relates to an associated method.
The entertainment industry is always in search of products which provide a surprise to the user. Surprise is the essense of entertainment. One kind of surprise arises when everyday articles exhibit an unexpected characteristic or behave in a way which is contrary to their everyday function.
One particularly valued form of entertainment is humor. Juxtaposing things, thoughts, perceptions, sensations which do not naturally occur together in the natural order of things frequently results in humorous entertainment.